


Il tugurio

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcuni luoghi sono difficili da lasciare, altri, invece, li si vorrebbe bruciare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tugurio

**Author's Note:**

> 007\. Well I'm terrified of these four walls

“Okay, questo era l’ultimo scatolone,” sentenziò Kurt con un senso di finalità e, soprattutto, _sollievo_. Era da due giorni che lui e Blaine non facevano altro che impacchettare roba e caricarla sul furgone noleggiato per il trasloco (o bruciarla, in alcuni casi), ma finalmente era finita. E no, non aveva nessuna intenzione di pensare a quando, una volta nel nuovo appartamento, avrebbero dovuto disfare e risistemare tutto. Ne andava della sua salute mentale.

Incuriosito dal silenzio del suo fidanzato, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, trovandolo al centro di quello che era stato il suo primo (e poi il _loro_ primo) appartamento newyorkese a fissare… qualcosa dritto davanti a sé.

“Blaine?” domandò, avvicinandosi e mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle, sicuro che stesse avendo un momento di profonda malinconia. In fondo anche a lui un po’ veniva: in quella sorta di capannone erano successe così tante cose, c’erano così tante memorie che era difficile non sentire un po’ il cuore stringersi.

“Kurt,” mormorò Blaine a quel punto e lui gli si accoccolò contro. “Spiegami una cosa.”

“Mh?”

“Come cazzo abbiamo fatto a vivere in questo tugurio orribile per tutto questo tempo? Voglio dire, queste quattro mura di mattoni sono terrorizzanti per quanto fanno schifo. Che ti era saltato in mente il giorno in cui hai pensato fosse una buona idea venire ad abitarci? Con Rachel, poi! Come siete sopravvissuti? Come _siamo_ sopravvissuti? Sembra uno di quei posti nei film dell’orrore in cui ci massacrano la gente!”

Kurt si staccò da lui dopo un momento di profondo shock (non era quello che si aspettava) e lo guardò risentito. Fece per rispondergli per le rime quando, guardandosi bene intorno e vedendo le travi piene di termiti del soffitto, i finestroni cigolanti e il muro che stava su per miracolo, ci ripensò.

“Beh… ero giovane e incosciente.”

Tutto sommato, si disse, forse era meglio aver inscatolato tutto e aver portato ricordi e storie lontani da quel buco orribile a Buchwick.


End file.
